Sam Hill
Samantha "Sam" Davis is a student at Twin Branches High. In Eyes on the Prize, Sam renamed Centerscore to its present name Twin Branches to help smooth tensions between the influx of Centerscore and Spartan students. Background It is said in the episode of her first appearance that she is a fairly new student. At first she appears to like Howard DeGeest a little but soon she gets over him, rather quickly. When her cousin, Zoe Davis, joined her at Centerscore, Sam held "an old grudge" against Zoe because Zoe always beat her at everything when they were little. As of now, though, Sam is Zoe's friend again, achieved by Zoe getting into the cheerleading squad but having Sam join with her. If you win the cheerleaders vote but don't hang out with Howard, he will say Sam's name instead of Zoe's name. Many of the episodes focus on Sam and her on and off relationship with Colt Warren, the resident bad boy at Centerscore, whom he refers to as "Sammy" Sam's no-nonsense approach helps to tame Colt's mischievous ways. However, as of now they have broken up due to Sam's insecurity that Colt will stray from her for another girl—namely Denni. Sam has a very strong personality. She is one of the popular cheerleaders too. She hated her cousin Zoe, when Zoe camed to Centerscore High. Sam didn't want to hang out with her, cuz if she did she well be totally embarrassed and she is doing all of that so she become a cheerleader. When Zoe made the cheerleading team in The New Girl, Sam was initially upset since she wanted the spot on the squad. However, Zoe told the cheerleaders she wouldn't accept the position unless Sam was invited to join as well. In the episode Anger Management, Sam has a falling out with Taylor and quits the cheerleading team and joins the swim team, deciding she needed a new club to occupy her time. Relationships Zoe The two are cousins, as their mothers are sisters. When Zoe moved to Centerscore, Sam hated her out of jealousy since Zoe always beat her at everything. Zoe eventually got on Sam's good side, and now they are best friends. Linda In Love and War, Sam is determined to help Zoe hook up with Howard. However, Linda wants Howard back, and Sam and her friend Jessica try to destroy Linda's love life. At the end, however, it is accidentally revealed by Jessica's clumsiness that it was Sam and Jessica who were burning Linda's reputation among Howard and Kenji. Linda eventually forgives them and Linda and Zoe seem to be friendly towards each other, since Zoe learned about what Sam and Jessica had been doing at the same time that Linda did, and Zoe did not approve of it, like Linda. Colt At one of Paige's parties, Colt and Sam met. Colt liked her once they began talking when he learned that she wasn't rich. The two began to date, until Colt got into Boot Camp and Sam got expelled from Monarch Prep. The two met later of Centerscore, which Sam refused all his flirting until Colt went on a date with Taylor to make Sam jealous. Sam then forgave Colt and the two got together again. Their relationship was good, until Colt kissed Denni. Sam broke up with him, and got angry to the point of trying to throw a dangerous lab potion at him. At the prom though, they got together again, which was very brief when the two broke up once more when Colt showed that he still had feelings for Denni. That was when the relationship ended entirely. Spencer Sam and Spencer dated briefly, although it didn't work out very well. Spencer gave Sam the nickname "Samface" because her name was Sam and she had a face. The purpose of this couple was mainly for the Homecoming Dance. The two broke up though when Sam figured out they weren't good together, since their personalities and interests were far too different. Nick During The Spartan Games, Sam was pushed by one of Chad's teammates into the river, where she injured her arm and where the fast water sent her into the lake. Sam was stranded there but was saved by Nick, who right away commented she was "stunning- I mean, stunningly soaked!" Nick helped Sam's wound in his cabin, and they had a calm conversation until Jacob, Zach, and Phil came. Sam and Nick both beat them. Nick and Sam admitted that they felt they had something special for each other. In the next episode, both were contemplating the few snacks they had left until Taylor, Erik, and Ben arrived, caught in the trap that the two had set up earlier. The remaining Centerscore (and Spartan) students banded together, heading for a destination that was rumored to have supplies and ammo. On the way, Jessica, Zoe, and Amanda caught up with the band. Despite the tension, the students camped together for the night. During Sam's watch shift, Nick joined her outside, claiming that she looked afraid of the forest sounds. She revealed her past relationships (with Spencer and Colt) to Nick, with him joking about the various sports references that she complained about. In return, Nick revealed his photography dreams and hopes to Sam, saying that he would capture this moment if he could, with "the fireworks, the lights, and you." The romantic moment is broken by Zoe, who apologizes but sheepishly takes over the watch shift. This leaves Sam wondering, "What would have happened if Zoe hadn't come?" At the safe haven, Spartan students spring out, revealing that the "safe haven" was a trap all along. Nick appears to betray Sam, handing her over to his former classmates "in honor of the last Centerscore student." This, however, is also a ploy, when Sam reveals her gun and takes out the other Spartans, including Chad. (This had all been set up when Nick and Sam had hid behind the mountain of ammo, with Nick claiming that the rivalries between the schools could be used to an advantage.) Sam and Nick then share a kiss in front of their watching schools, when Sam shoots Nick in order to be declared the winner. They are last seen walking off, laughing. Later, Sam and Nick begin a relationship but that is troubled by Nick's growing feelings for Sara, one of Sam's swim mates. In the episode "Ballot Breakup" Jessica sends a picture of Sara and Nick about to kiss. Sam is infuriated by this and even throws hot chocolate at him. If you play the game wrong and you say that Nick only loves Sam nobody else, they will kiss and Nick will call Sam "Sara" which will make her furious. They are now officially broken up, and she spent a lot of time trying to break up Sara and Nick, before deciding that she was over boys entirely. In the episode "The Island Party", she sees a lot of Nick and Sara kisses and showing affection to each other, which annoys and upsets her. Zoe, in an attempt to cheer her up, brings Cameron over to talk to her. This does work, and Sam is happier for a little while. In the episode The Storm, Part 2, Sara dies in a car crash and Sam feels a lot of guilt. Sara In the early episodes, Sara is merely a Teammate in swimming, but in the most recent episodes, Sam develops a hatred of her. This is because, when Sara runs for president, Nick (Sam's Boyfriend at the time) is her campaign manager and the two become very close. Jessica, in an attempt to stop people from voting for Sara, posts a photo of Sara and Nick poised to kiss on gossip website The Dirty Dish. Sam, angry and upset, breaks up with Nick. This also makes any chances that Sara had of being president incredibly unlikely, and she loses the vote. Sara and Nick becomes a couple, and Sam often see them kissing or showing affection to each other, which makes Sam hate Sara even more. Sam is about to post "Guess who Nick Brown is dating now? Sara Kessler!" on the Dirty Dish, which would alert Sara's dad, Coach Kessler, the swimming coach, who is very against Sara having boyfriends as he sees them as a distraction from her swimming, that she had a boyfriend, which would make him furious, but Zoe stops her. In The Storm, Part 2, Sara is killed in a car crash, and Sam feels very guilty for being mean to her when she was alive. In "Surviving High School: The Novel", she she defends Sara's younger sister Emily, who has recently started at Twin Branches/Centerscore, after getting picked on by a few popular girls. It is possible she wants to help Emily at school to make up for how cruel she was to Sara, though Emily thinks Sam was Sara's swim rival. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Centerscore Student Category:Swim Team